1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to integrated circuits, and particularly to integrated circuits with partial and/or complete immunity to failure modes associated with radiation exposure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The high radiation environments, including the upper atmosphere, near-earth orbit, outer space, and certain terrestrial environments (e.g., proximity to devices producing significant amounts of radiation) provide the most hostile environments for reliable operation of microelectronic solid-state devices. Exposure to radiation causes electrical degradation of both transistors and circuit-isolation elements, which can lead to sporadic device behavior and/or complete destructive failure of integrated circuits (ICs). Because of the complexities of designing and fabricating integrated circuits tolerant of radiation environments, during the 1980s a number of large commercial semiconductor companies began to specialize in the production of radiation-hardened ICs, primarily for military and aerospace systems.
At the same time, the high manufacturing costs of non-radiation-hardened commercial ICs has generally been offset by progress in high volume production, growing from less than $40B to more than $200B in 2004. To remain competitive, commercial IC manufacturers have deployed new state-of-the art silicon IC manufacturing facilities every 3-5 years.
The more limited low-volume demand for radiation-hardened ICs cannot justify the expense of dedicated leading-edge manufacturing facilities, despite the very attractive margins in the military and aerospace electronics market. These financial constraints have severely limited the ability of radiation-hardened IC suppliers to utilize leading-edge IC manufacturing technology. Consequently, the number of companies producing radiation-hardened IC components has been dramatically reduced, and their capabilities have fallen far behind those of the commercial sector.
During the 1990s, the combination of rising costs for new IC manufacturing facilities, military budget reductions, and a dwindling number of suppliers widened the technological disparity between commercial and radiation-hardened microelectronics. Commercial and military satellite manufacturers attempting to bridge this gap were forced to employ a new concept called “COTS” (commercial off-the-shelf) to procure the high-performance ICs required for building their electronic platforms.
The COTS approach uses extensive laboratory testing of commodity (unhardened) commercial ICs to screen and “qualify” them for applications where they are likely to be exposed to damaging radiation. COTS was considered the only practical solution to obtain space-qualified high-performance ICs. Despite greatly diluted radiation standards, qualified product could not reliably be found using COTS. Therefore, those few nominally acceptable ICs typically offered no significant cost savings. Satellites manufactured using COTS ICs have suffered significant reductions in capability and mission lifetime due to destructive radiation exposure. The advancing miniaturization of CMOS technology increases sensitivity to certain forms of radiation, further widening the gap between COTS capabilities and space electronics market requirements. After more than ten years of system failures, the COTS approach has failed to provide a viable solution for the supply of radiation-hardened ICs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to bring high-performance and cost-effective radiation-hardened integrated circuits (RHICs) to military, aerospace, and certain terrestrial electronics markets using the readily accessible leading-edge infrastructure of high-volume commercial microelectronics manufacturers. More specifically, it is further desirable to systematically address at the silicon process level each of the degradation mechanisms caused by radiation and to thereby develop new radiation hardened solutions that can be integrated into commercial microelectronic fabrication processes without impacting significantly the commercial baseline electrical spice parameters. This methodology offers the promise of circuit intellectual property (IP) re-use which would create new and distinct radiation hard circuit products from existing commercial circuit designs while avoiding costly circuit redesigns.